10 Questions?
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh aku telanjang?" / "Oke kalau itu maumu! Nanti akan aku buat kau telanjang... Tapi sabar ya, kita mulai secara perlahan."/Lemon/AU/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?


**10 Questions? © Eunike Yuen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU, lemon, typo(s), misstypo(s), OOC**

_Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh aku telanjang?" / "Oke kalau itu maumu! Nanti akan aku buat kau telanjang... Tapi sabar ya, kita mulai secara perlahan."_

**One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil membantu gadis di depannya untuk membawa beberapa buku.<p>

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau mau mengantarku, Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya sama sekali.

"Tentu. Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan singkat dan langsung berjalan ke parkiran motor di sekolahnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan kesal dibelakannya. Tapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Dengan cepat dia menaiki motornya dan menunggu Sakura untuk menaikinya juga.

.

.

.

"Kenapa malah kesini sih? Katanya kau akan mengantarku bukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis didepannya dengan muka memelas. "Tidak apa kan, kalau mampir sebentar? Nanti aku antar kau pulang kok!"

Mau tidak mau Sakura menangguk. Tapi gadis itu tentunya masih kesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya. Bukannya membawanya pulang, pemuda itu malah membawanya ke apartemen miliknya. Masih kesal dengan hal itu, Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk masuk daripada dia harus menunggu diluar apartemen.

"Mau minum apa, Sakura? tanya Sasuke dari ujung ruangan tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Gadis itu malah mendekati Sasuke yang sedang melihat-lihat kedalam kulkas. Kemudian gadis itu langsung menutup pintu kulkas dengan keras. "Haaah~ Untuk apa kau berbasa-basi padaku? Sudah kuduga di dalam kulkasmu kosong!" bentaknya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Teh saja deh kalau begitu!"

"Hah?"

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak memiliki apapun di dalam kulkas! Dan... jangan bilang kalau kau tidak memilik teh juga."

Sasuke hanya bisa nyengir dan menampakan giginya yang putih bersih itu. Sakura dengan kesalnya kemudian mengambil tasnya dari atas sofa dan bergegas untuk keluar dari apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Ehh, Sakura! Tunggu!" Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan gadis dengan rambut _soft pink _itu. "Begini saja deh! Aku punya permainan yang bagus lho!"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura sewot.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan nakal sambil menatap dada milik Sakura yang masih terbungkus oleh seragam sekolah. "Kita main 10 pertanyaan!"

Sakura langsung saja tertawa sinis. "Kau mau aku bermain itu? Lagipula untuk apa? Tidak seru!"

"Eeeeh~ Jangan marah dulu! Aku kan belum selesai. Begini, lebih baik kita mencobanya dulu bukan? Biar lebih seru, sekalian kita buat peraturannya juga! Bagaimana?" desak Sasuke sambil menatap kedua bola mata milik gadis dihadapannya dengan penuh harap.

Sakura kemudian mengangguk dengan terpaksa. "Yang ditanya tidak boleh menolak pertanyaan."

Sasuke malah tambah memperlebar senyumannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. "Kita gabung juga dengan permintaan. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah!"

Tidak sabar dengan apa yang sudah dia rencanakan, Sasuke langsung saja menarik gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu untuk duduk lagi diatas sofa. "Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?"

"Ya tentu saja aku, bodoh!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menunggu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut tipis milik gadis itu.

"Yang pertama, boleh aku tahu apa kebiasaanmu sehari-hari?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mau aku jawab itu? Tidak ada pertanyaan spesifik lainnya?" Dilihatnya Sakura sudah memutar bola matanya lagi. Buru-buru Sasuke langsung menjawab. "Ya, tentu saja tidur di dalam apartemen, kemudian kalau ada waktu senggang pergi main bareng teman-teman, kalau tidak aku menggodamu."

Blush! Wajah Sakura langsung saja memerah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Masih saja terbayang olehnya jawaban Sasuke yang jelas terang-terangan menggodanya. "O-oke! Kalau begitu langsung yang kedua. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Apa yaa? Um... tomat!"

"Tomat? Kalau yang tidak kau sukai?"

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan memandang Sakura. "Itu pertanyaan yang ketiga ya!"

"Terserah!"

"Kalau begitu, semua makanan yang manis! Aku benci makanan manis. Mereka seakan ingin membunuhku dengan kadar kemanisan yang sangat berlebihan..."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu yang kesepuluh, tunjukan padaku caramu memperoleh banyak fans!"

Sasuke hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan yang sedari tadi diberikan oleh Sakura hanya pertanyaan sepele yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. "Oke, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa mereka semua mau menjadi fansku. Yang perlu kau ingat, aku bahkan tidak peduli pada mereka. Aku hanya peduli padamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak kesepuluh pertanyaan tadi, wajahnya sudah beberapa kali memerah. Kemudian dia mengangguk singkat dan menatap Sasuke. "Oke, sekarang giliranmu!"

Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura. "Yang pertama. Aku ingin kau membuka seragam milikmu sekarang."

"Hah? Ini kan permainan sepuluh pertanyaan. Kenapa jadi permintaan?"

"Kan sebelumnya aku sudah bertanya, dan kau bilang terserah. Jadi aku bebas dong, mengemukakan apa yang ada dipikiranku!"

Mau tidak mau Sakura harus membuka seragam sekolah miliknya. Salahnya sendiri karena menganggap enteng perkataan Sasuke tadi. Dengan tangan gemetar gadis itu mulai membuka kancing demi kancing kemejanya. Kemudian dia melepaskannya dengan terpaksa. Wajah Sasuke mau tidak mau mulai menampakan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Karena kini Sakura hanya mengenakan rok sekolahnya dan bra hitam dengan renda-renda kecil dipinggirnya. Tubuhnya putih mulus, halus tanpa ada cacat, dadanya juga besar dan terlihat kenyal. Kemudian Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. "Yang kedua, tolong bukan rokmu dong!"

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh aku telanjang?"

"Oke kalau itu maumu! Nanti akan aku buat kau telanjang... Tapi sabar ya, kita mulai secara perlahan."

Sakura kemudian mendengus lagi. Mau tidak mau dia terpaksa harus memelorotkan rok sekolah miliknya dan membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya melihat tubuhnya dalam baluran bra dan hot pants. Dalam hati dia berkali-kali meruntuki dirinya karena membuat pemuda di depannya dapat melancarkan nafsu mesumnya terhadap dirinya.

Puas dengan semua itu, Sasuke langsung saja menatap Sakura. "Kita lanjut ya~ Yang ketiga, tolong perlihatkan padaku kau yang tanpa memakai hot pants hitam milikmu itu."

Sakura hanya menganga dengan lebar. Dengan tajam dia menatap Sasuke. Kemudian dia mulai melepaskan hot pants miliknya dengan perlahan tanpa berdiri. "Puas? Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Sabar, sayang... Kalau kau mau, kita akan lanjut terus... Empat, buka bra hitam itu!"

Akhirnya Sakura membuka juga bra hitam miliknya dengan pasrah. Kemudian dia meletakan bra miliknya disampingnya. Dan dengan cepat dia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi kedua dadanya yang terkeskspos sempurna.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. "Yang kelima, buka celanaku."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menganga sambil membelalakan matanya. Dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari depan dadanya untuk membuka celana milik Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak bisa buka sendiri?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan senyuman mesum diwajahnya. Aku mau kau membukanya, dan jangan melihat kearah lain! Ingat, buka semuanya!"

Sakura kemudian menarik napas dalam dan mulai memelorotkan celana pendek milik Sasuke. Kemudian dia menarik napas lagi dan mulai menarik boxer milik pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu yang ke-enam, Tolong buka kaus milikku."

"Kau gila? Itu juga harus?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Sakura mulai membuka kaus milik Sasuke. Kemudian dia meletakannya di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai tak tertahankan. Penisnya sedari tadi sudah menegang meminta lebih karena melihat tubuh Sakura yang sudah polos tanpa pakaian sama sekali. "Tujuh, masuk kamarku dan naik keatas ranjang."

"Kau mau memperkosaku ya? Jangan gila, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk marah, dan sekalian deh, delapan, rebahkan dirimu diatas ranjang."

Sakura makin yakin kalau selanjutnya Sasuke akan macam-macam. Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa dia mulai bangkit dan membiarkan Sasuke milhat dirinya secara sempurna. Kemudian dia mulai masuk kedalam kamar milik Sasuke dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar sexy, Sakura! Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar... Oke, sembilan, sebenarnya ini bukan permintaan, tapi tidak apalah, aku mau mengikatmu. Jadi jangan protes!"

Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan nasibnya sekarang. Dia sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Kemudian Sasuke mulai merangkak dan mendekati gadis itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengikat tubuh Sakura dengan menggunakan kain di atas ranjangnya. Tidak lupa juga pemuda itu mengikat kaki jenjang milik Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjang.

"Sepuluh, nikmati aku!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung saja mencium paksa bibir ranum milik Sakura. Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha untuk membuka bibir milik gadis itu, tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak mau membukanya. Dengan kesal Sasuke mulai meremas dada milik Sakura yang terlihat menantang, mau tidak mau Sakura berusaha untuk protes.

Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Sasuke langsung saja memasukan lidahnya untuk mengabsen satu per satu gigi milik Sakura, dan menjelajahi rongga mulut milik gadis itu. Entah karena terbawa oleh ciuman Sasuke, Sakura tanpa sadar ikut membalasnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Nggggghhh~"

Puas dengan ciuman, Sasuke langsung turun untuk memberikan beberapa kissmark di setiap leher gadis itu. Tangannya yang senggang dengan cepat meremas-remas kedua bukit kembar yang menantang dengan keras.

"Aaaaah~ Ssssh~"

"Henti-kaaaaanhh~ Saaaassssss~ Aaaakhh~"

"Terukan, sayang... Desahkan terus..." bisik Sasuke lirih di telinga Sakura.

Sudah puas dengan kedua dada milik Sakura, Sasuke langung saja mengarahkan bibirnya ke depan vagina milik gadis itu yang sudah berkedut-kedut. "Wangi." Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi vagina Sakura dengan liar.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah sambil beberapa kali mendesah tertahan. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan keras, sehingga dia tidak bisa menggerakannya sama sekali. "Aaaah~ Uhhhh~"

"Mmmhhhhhh~ Aaaaaaa~ Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Sasuke kemudian memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. Gadis itu sudah bermandikan peluh dan sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya karena dia baru saja klimaks. Tanpa memberi Sakura kelonggaran lebih lama lagi, Sasuke langusng saja memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lorong milik Sakura.

"Aaaah~ Sakit~ Sasuke-kun... Hiks... Hiks..."

Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. "Sabar, sayang..."

Dengan cepat Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lorong sempit milik Sakura. Puas dengan itu semua, Sasuke langungs saja memasukkan penis miliknya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan lagi.

"Uhh~ Disini sempit sekali... Tapi tidak apa, aku suka!"

Sakura hanya bisa melihat itu semua, dalam hati dia ingin berhenti dan berteriak minta tolong, tapi tubuhnya tidak. Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Dia ingin sentuhan Sasuke. Dia ingin lebih!

"Aku masukan semua ya, Sakura." tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kedua mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan pelan dan detik berikutnya gadis itu sudah berteriak lagi. "Aaaaaaa~ Kumohon, lepaskaaaaaaan~ Sakitttt~"

Beberapa darah berceceran di atas ranjang, karena Sasuke baru saja merobek selaput dara milik gadis didepannya ini. Lalu dengan tempo teratu Sasuke mulai menggerak-gerakannya.

"Nggghh~ Leeebihhh~ cepat-ahhh~ Sasukeeehh~"

"Apa kau bilang?" goda Sasuke sambil memperlambat temponya.

Sakura mendesah lagi. "Aaaah~ Ahhh~ Lebihh~ Cepat-aaakhh~"

Dengan semangat, pemuda itu langsung menambah tempo genjotannya. "Aaaah~ Terusss~ Yeeeeaaah~"

"Ukkhh~ Terusssshhh~"

"Aaaah~ Aaaah~ Aaaaah~"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke mulai mengejang, dengan cepat Sakura langsung berteriak, "Lepas, cepat lepas, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mulai tersadar dan langusng saja melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Sakura. Crot! Bersamaan dengan lepasnya penis milik Sasuke, spermanya juga ikut keluar dan membasahi dada milik Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menjilat cairan miliknya sendiri. Kemudian dia melakukan beberapa kissmark disana. Detik beikutnya dia mulai melepaskan kaitan ditangan Sakura dan kaki milik Sakura.

"_Gomen_, Sakura... Aku sudah memperalatmu."

"Ti-dakh~ apa..."

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan detik berikutnya dia sudah tertidur karena terlalu capek didalam rengukan Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**AMPUN! Sebenernya belum cukup umur untuk bikin scene ini *plak*  
><strong>

**Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang salah dan sebagainya, saya ngak mau baca ulang... Bukan karena males, hanya aja saya takut... Takut ngak siap... *dor***

**Oke deh! Semoga pada suka ya!**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**

**Review, Please?**

**14.31 270112**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<br>**

**Laras, Darah, Melancholies Angelique, celubba, Lala yoichi, uchiharuno phorepeerr (2 kali), Kazuma Arakida, Karasu Izaya, Joo Stackhouse, riizy, Anka-Chan, WTH, Aphrodite Girl 13, Reginatsu Tamamori Rei, Farberawz, Pink Onyx, Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's, Guest, enik**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review: (login cek PM)<br>**

**Laras : **Thanks ya :) Typo? Oh oke, nanti saya cek lagi

**Darah: **Um, saya dibilang pervert? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga engga kali ya? Hah, gatau deh! Thanks ya for review :)

**Lala yoichi: **Merinding? Kenapa? Thanks ya for reviewnya :)

**uchiharuno phorepeerr: **Thanks ya :) Haha, iya Sasuke mesum banget

**riizy: **Lucu? Makasih ya :)

**WTH: **Um, sebenernya Sakura itu menjaga diri dari hal seperti itu, soalnya mereka kan belum cukup umur. Akhirnya kenapa mau, karena udah kepalang tanggung. Thanks ya for reviewnya :)

**Pink Onyx: **Oke, thanks ya :)

**Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's**: Kurang puas? Haha, gimana ya? Soalnya saya juga ga bisa bikin yang lebih daripada ini. Da lagi, waktu mau dipanjangin lagi scenenya saya malah buntu ide dan bingung mau ngetik apa lagi jadi... gitu deh :) Thanks ya for review :)

**Guest: **Thanks ya :)

**enik: **Thanks ya sudah mau baca dan review :) Sasuhina? Gini ya, saya itu SasuSaku centric, jadi mana mau bikin Sasuhina *fufufu* Terus, saya kan udah bilang di bio saya kalau saya ga terima request jadi... gitu deh :)


End file.
